Candy Wars
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: I wouldn’t call it flirting but it was still annoying nonetheless. The way they picked, played, and fought over the simple sugary dessert had me furious. Her trust and dedication to him was even worse and I wanted it to end. DN/SM


**Candy Wars**

**By: Sesshy's Mistress**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon/Death Note**

**Summary (Full): I wouldn't call it flirting but it was still annoying nonetheless. The way they picked, played, and fought over the simple sugary dessert had me furious. Her trust and dedication to him was even worse and I wanted it to end. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Death Note. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Death Note was created by Tsugumi Ohba; however, I wish I was the creator of BOTH series. Each, in their own right, is pure genius in the making. Sailor Moon was the start of the "Anime Boom" and Death Note is a new and engaging anime I simply love.**

**PS: Check out my newest DNxSM crossover-Cosmic Ripples!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Even with a mess of papers surrounding my work area (the coffee table), I couldn't help but let my gaze drift over to the two forms at the large computer and TV monitoring desk. Both individuals were as different as night and day, but they somehow seemed to be compatible in several small ways.

The most of any was their love of sweets.

Yes, it truly was a sickening thought. To think that someone with as much power at her disposal could become a blubbering, child-like, teenager within moments all for the need of sugar. Her counterpart, the night, could at least keep his dignity (to a degree) when it came to getting his sugar drug.

"Ryuzaki, your piece is bigger than mine," I could hear the pout in her words without even having to see it. She began to scoot her rolling desk chair closer to him for a better look and comparison.

"Usagi-san-"

"Chan"

"I had no control over how the pieces would be cut; however, I can guarantee you that they are the same. Here, look." I watched L closely as he reached for the blond's small plate with the delicate piece of cheesecake atop it. He sat them beside each other and motioned for her to take a closer look and do a side by side comparison of her own.

Usagi's bare feet began 'walking' towards him as she pulled her rolling chair along. When she felt she was close enough, she brought her feet up to mimic L's sitting position.

"You're piece has more cream decoration on the top," Usagi stated while pointing towards the fact of her argument. L followed her finger to the accused piece of evidence and studied it closely with his wide black eyes.

"Indeed, there is," he responded and, in less then a second, he let one of his long fingers scoop up a chunk of the icing, ruining the delicate structure of careful creation that the baker had made.

My eyes narrowed further as I watched him examine his finger and then examine the small fairy-like woman-child before him. Truly she did look like a fairy with her hair cascading around her shoulders and off of the sides of the chair. Her large and vibrant blue eyes stared at L curiously, wondering what he had planned for the sugar concoction he had scooped up.

"Usagi-san-"

"Chan"

"I see that you proved your argument correct," L's eyes sparkled and it caused mine to narrow in suspicion, "Thus, I have come up with a way to fix this tragic mix-up."

Usagi's head tilted to the side ever so slightly and her eyes blinked repeatedly while she thought hard to figure out what he was trying to say, "Okay."

A large smile stretched over L's face and he leaned forward, pushing his sugar coated finger towards Usagi's mouth, "You may have the extra icing."

I could feel the temperature change inside the room before either occupant could realize it. My eyes glared furiously at the offending sugary treat coating L's finger before I turned my glare to him. I didn't miss the flicker of his eyes in my direction or the widened grin that stretched over his face. Both of our gazes now turned towards Usagi. Her face had taken on a shade of red that could put a ripe tomato to shame and a panicked look crossed her face along with her dropped jaw.

"I-I…Ryuzaki no!" Usagi shook her head and tried to scoot her chair back from him in embarrassment; however, L reached out with his free hand and held the chair still by the armrest. His other hand pushed closer, his finger only a centimeter away from Usagi's quivering lips. Her face flushed harder and her eyes darted around in haste to figure out a way to escape.

I began to get up and interfere with whatever ridiculous plan L had come up with but Usagi's voice and actions startled me to silence.

"Actually, Ryuzaki," Relaxing her body, Usagi brought up her hands to gently hold onto the hand L had pressed towards her. Both L and I were confused as to what she was planning to do but we could only watch and wait to see what would happen. Thankfully, Usagi simply pushed L's hand back away from her and smiled softly at him.

"I have a better idea," before either of us knew what was happening, Usagi picked up the fork from her dessert's plate and took a large chunk of L's dessert from his plate. She popped it into her mouth, chewing it slowly and savoring the taste of it. After she swallowed it down, she threw a wink towards the very stunned L and then grabbed her still perfect piece of cake. Standing up, she began to walk away, thanking him on the way up to her room for making things fair.

"Usagi-chan," the change in honorific title had Usagi stopping mid-step on the stairs. She had asked him on countless occasions to stop calling her Usagi-san and call her Usa-chan like the rest of her friends did.

"Yes?"

L did not answer her at first; he merely turned his chair towards her and let her watch as he sucked the crème right off of his finger, "You know this means war?"

Usagi's eyes blinked at him in confusion for a moment before realization hit home. Turning her body to face him, she took a big scoop of cheesecake, biting it and practically swallowing it whole, "Indeed, Ryuzaki-san, this means war!" She shoved her fork into the air before pointing it towards the awkward sitting detective, "In the name of love, justice, and cheesecake, I will defeat you!"

With a small flick of her long blond tresses, she continued her way up the stairs, leaving the two Kira detectives alone for the moment.

"L?" I questioned him, regarding him with narrowed eyes.

He turned his chair towards me, smirking at me in a way that even I could not understand the hidden meaning. From behind me, I could hear Ryuk cackling about how amusing L was making things for him. I didn't quite think amusing was the word for it but that was a discussion for another time. Ryuzaki merely regarded me with the same look as always; however, I did not fail to notice the challenging gleam in his eyes.

I shook my head and returned to my paper work. For now, I would let his actions pass without letting him know how bothered I was by it. His hold on her loyalty would waver and fail once he was out of the way. As soon as I got rid of him, I would not only have the entire task force behind me but also, the heartbroken and revengeful Usagi. Then nothing will be able to stop me.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too bad and that you all enjoyed it :D**

**I'm not quite sure if I enjoyed how this ended up progressing towards then end; however, I simply let my fingers do the typing and this is what you have because of it.**

**Much Love,**

**Sesshy's Mistress  
**


End file.
